Loving Him
by CrypticMoonFang
Summary: Both their eyes twinkled, as what started out as an accident turned into a passionate kiss. This is a line from the story. If ya wanna know what's going on, read it! XD
1. The Question

-Chapter 1-

"Hey! Chiaki!" a beautiful brunette strutted down the hallway of her school.

"Yeah?" a blue-haired boy replied.

"Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight? I'm cooking pork!"

"Sounds good. Count me in!"

"HEY!!! Is chatting with your boyfriend more entertaining than my lesson??? If so, please don't hesitate to speak up!" Maron's purple-haired teacher shrieked after forcefully blowing their eardrums to smithereens with her flute of terror.

Eyes turned into spirals, the couple went into the classroom, followed by Miss Polyomao.

AN: Sorry for that line… Can't get the thing off… ^.~ Hope you understand! Anyways, yes, this chapter was extremely short but fear not! Other chapters will be longer. A LOT longer!!!


	2. It Was an Accident!

-Chapter 2-

DING-DONG!!!

Maron let Chiaki into her apartment.

"Good, you're right on time! Sorry, I hope you don't mind, but... Well, I couldn't find any pork at the grocery store, so I had to substitute pork for steak."

"Well, I don't really mind, I like steak just as much, if not more than, pork!" Chiaki replied, happier now that he knew he was going to get steak.

'Men and their meat...' was all poor Maron could think of. She proceeded to set the little table in her living room. She set it so that Chiaki could sit right beside her. Actually, she did it without even thinking about it, poor thing was so eager to be with Chiaki this night that she didn't even notice how she'd set the table until Chiaki sat down to eat. Chiaki didn't seem to be complaining about the arrangement of the table, either. He liked spending time with her so much, he spent as much of his free time as he could with her. Although, they couldn't study together; Chiaki always got too distracted by Maron to focus. Not too long ago, Maron would have thought that when he was looking at her like he did when they would study, he'd be thinking of what color her panties were. Amazingly, he'd actually had the unforgettable courage to ask her directly to her face. Next thing he knew, he'd made her blush and he had a red hand mark on his face the very next moment. But now, she knew he wouldn't think that way about her. Or at least... she was pretty sure... And that counts for something, right?

Right before Chiaki stabbed the second life out of that poor, unfortunate steak that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, a second fork came in and grabbed the luxury.

Maron teasingly held up the steak above her head and leaned away from Chiaki, the rightful owner of that steak that would serve an important purpose later on, so as to keep it just out of his reach. Unfortunately for Maron, Chiaki was taller than her, and the pair stood up while playing with a steak. Maron was leaning and stretching further and further... As was Chiaki...

BAM! THUD THUD!!!

The pair fell to the floor, with Chiaki on top of Maron. The way they fell put him in a position where he was holding Maron's wrists. Both Maron and Chiaki flushed deep red as they realized what they must look like while in that position. But before either of them could get up, the steak that had been tossed carelessly into the air when the pair fell came down on Chiaki's head. The force of the steak caused Chiaki's head and lips, which were already just inches from Maron's, to lurch forward, resulting in his lips resting on hers. Both their eyes twinkled, as what started out as an accident turned into a passionate kiss. Maron, being the girl, let her eyes droop. More than that, she let one thing lead to another...


	3. Fin's Worry

-Chapter 3-

"M-M-M-M-MARON?!?!?!" Fin stuttered.

Maron yawned and replied with, "Yeah...?"

"Y-Y-You... Y-You're... It's... But... NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE!!!"

"...Hmmm?..." Maron was sleepy. More than usual, anyways...

"L-L-L-Lay down for a second and stay still," Fin instructed.

Maron did as told and yawned again.

Fin put one hand on Maron's forehead. A pink light came from where her hand made contact with Maron's skin. Maron already knew what she was doing, she was just too tired to care. What Fin was doing was looking into her mind. It didn't hurt at all, though to most people it might sound painful. The pink light was actually a memory that Fin was pulling out of Maron's mind. She'd put it back, but she was going to look at it first.

"Okay, Maron, you can get up n-" Fin then realized that Maron was sleeping. This reality check caused Fin's eyes to turn into halfcircles. 'I'll have to talk to God about this...' she thought to herself, 'And I doubt he's going to hand me a rose to give to her...'

Meanwhile, Maron was dreaming that she was surrounded by flowers. She was in a field of them. Chiaki was there, too. He was reciting to her a poem that he'd written himself. Then things got strange... Chiaki turned into a huge hamburger, and all the flowers turned into condements. Suddenly, everything went white and Maron woke up from her pleasantly wierd dream. The first things she saw: Fin and Access.

"So I was right?" Fin was asking Access.

"Yep. Apparently you were. Especially if God said so..." Access implied.

"So then, Maron is-"

"Yes."

"...Maron is... what?..." Maron inquired, still a little woozy from her slumber. "Maron is... hungry..." she continued.

"She's awake at last!" a somewhat-relieved Fin said.

"Maron wants hamburgers."

"She's half conscious..." Access observed. "But, I guess it's normal for her to be this way..."

"What are you talking about??? She's like this every morning! This IS her normal!!!" a panick-stricken Fin exclaimed.

A giant sweat drop appeared on Access's head. "Relax, Fin! Getting upset about the situation won't make it better."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! I-" Fin started.

"Yes, I do! I know you were sent by God to protect her! But, Fin... As much as I loathe to admit it, there isn't a single thing we can do right now except stay calm..." Access finished up.

Maron was already done with about five hamburgers. And just seeing the crumbs of how much she ate was making Fin sick at her stomach. Fin rushed over to the balcony and proceeded to empty the contents of her belly. Maron's eyes still had a glazed-over look to them, signaling that she still wasn't completely awake yet. But still, she got up and rumaged through many clothes until she found her Sailor Uniform and put it on.

"Um? Maron?" Fin said.

But Maron was too out-of-it to notice she'd said anything. Instead, Maron walked right past her and out the door, unaware that her hair and teeth weren't even brushed.

"Eh... Maron?" Chiaki said as he ran out his doorway. He'd turned to look outside for a moment and noticed Maron in her uniform walking down the hall.

"...I like flowers, too..." Maron muttered as she walked past Chiaki and towards the elevator.

Chiaki ran in front of her and stopped her in her tracks. He then turned her around and shoved her back in the right direction, which was facing her apartment. Right at that moment, she completely woke up and asked, "W-What am I doing here?"

Chiaki frowned and answered, "I'm kinda wondering the same thing! It's a weekend, you know!"

"Ehhh... O-Of course I knew that! I was just messing around with you! Hahaha!" she couldn't fake-laugh very well...


	4. Maron's Surprise

-Chapter 4-

Chiaki escorted Maron back to her apartment. "Hey, Chiaki?" Maron asked.

"Hm?" was his reply.

"Erm... Fin was acting kinda wierd this morning. What could be wrong with her?"

"Well, uh, what was she acting like?"

"She was all panicky and stuff, and Access was there trying to calm her down." Maron explained.

"Why don't you ask her?" he suggested.

Maron went inside nodding and thanking Chiaki for his advice. And, of course, for stopping her before she actually managed to make it to her school.

Once inside, Maron shut the door and asked, "Fin, what's the matter? You've been acting awefully strange. I want to know what's going on!" Ironically, she said this while Fin was crying her eyes out. Access was right beside her, trying to console her about whatever she may be crying.

"M-Maron..." Fin said in sobs. "Y-Y-You're... P-P-P-P-P-P-"

Access came to Fin's rescue, "You're... P-P-P-Pregnant..." he whispered in Maron's ear. It was hard even for him to say it.

She blushed like crazy and shook her head really fast while putting her hands up rather defensively. "You're mistaken! I'd have fainted or had wierd cravings or SOMETHING!!!"

Access merely pointed to the messy table on wich stood the crumbs of five whole hamburgers. Maron went over to inspect this, thinking it couldn't be true. "This is... hamburger?" she examined.

"I talked with God about it, and He said you're pregnant, too." Fin tried her best to pull herself together and maintain a calm, relaxed attitude.

"But I never- OHhhh..." she stated, remembering that night with Chiaki.

"Why did you go and do that?! YOU KNEW THE CONSEQUENCES!!!" Fin let more tears out of her eyes.

"I-I-I don't know! I can hardly even remember last night! I remember that... I closed my eyes and... and... and... Oh, man, I feel dizzy... Like I just got off a merry-go-round spinning a hundred miles an hour..." she said, holding her hand to her forehead.

THUD!!!

"MARON!!!" Chiaki burst through the door moments later to find Maron collapsed on the floor with both Fin and Access hovering above her, obviously worried. As soon as they saw Chiaki, though, they left the room, leaving him to tend to Maron by himself.

Chiaki couldn't have cared less where Fin and Access went off to. Mainly because they were angels, but also because he thought Maron was in serious danger for her to be falling over like this. It simply wasn't like her. So, with good intentions at heart, he hoisted Maron up and set her on the couch to rest. Worried, he laid her head on his lap so he could sit on the couch with her. And there he sat, petting her hair until a few seconds later, when the thought occurred to him that this might not be enough. If she was in danger, the best thing would probably be for her to see a doctor. So he once again gathered her up in his arms and headed out the door with her.

Miyako was just letting Inchou out of her apartment when she saw Maron and Chiaki bolting from Maron's apartment. "Hey! Wait!" they both shouted.

Chiaki stopped and turned to look at who shouted only to find Miyako and Inchou standing across the railing from him.

"W-What's wrong with Maron?!" Inchou asked in a worried tone. Miyako was nodding in agreement with the worthy question.

"I don't know! I heard a 'THUD!' and came running, only to find her collapsed!" Chiaki answered.

Just then, Maron's bad timing kicked in and she woke up to Chiaki running with her in his arms. She looked behind him to see Miyako and Inchou running. "What's going on?" she asked.

All three stopped running and explained to her what happened as far as they knew.

"Oh..." she said after they got through with the explaination. "But... Where are Fin and Access?"

"No one knows. As soon as I got in, they dashed out of the room. Haven't seen them since," Chiaki answered.

"Well, could you set me down? I'm fine now!" Maron pleaded.

"But..." he protested. Not another word could be said before Maron jumped down herself. She walked back to her apartment, now knowing everthing Fin and Access told her was true. Not that she ever really doubted them, she just didn't want to believe it.


	5. The News and the Reaction

-Chapter 5-

Now Maron's worry was how to tell Chiaki about all this. She wasn't sure she even had the guts to tell him to his face. Maybe she could write a letter and stick it in his mailbox? Well, it sounded like a good idea at the time. So that's just what she did.

Fin and Access still weren't back yet; they were at the park talking about Maron and what to do about her.

"Jeanne d'Arc died a lonely woman... But now, Maron will always have someone to love, and to love her back... Does this mean that the soul of Jeanne d'Arc has disappeared? Access, what will happen to Maron???" Fin said.

"I'm sure Maron will be fine... It's us I'm worried about. You know we both love Maron. But... Now that she's... We have to..." Access trailed off.

"NO!!! I can't do that to Maron! She's my friend! We're like family!" Fin started crying again.

"I know you don't want to... I don't either! But, you and I both know what'll happen if we don't. And we don't want that either! Geez, no!"

"I hate that she put us in such a complicated position like this! OH!!! It's all my fault, Access! I should have told her! But I didn't!" Fin sobbed.

"Fin, it isn't your fault! You didn't know she was going to do this! Neither did I!" Access unsuccessfully tried to calm Fin down.

After hearing this, Fin flew off, leaving Access alone. Access pulled out a tiny white velvet-covered box and opened it up to fin himself looking at a beautiful diamond ring. He sighed. He came here with Fin in high hopes of proposing. But with her like this, and with Maron otherwise impure, his hopes were diminishing. Not only that, but it would be no use chasing after Fin. So he just sat there looking at the ring.

Meanwhile, Maron was putting the letter, now finished, in Chiaki's mailbox. The letter even had the exact time it was put in there written on it, to ensure there was no mistake.

That afternoon, Chiaki came into Maron's apartment. His face had a serious look to it. Maron, who saw him come in, was as nervous as nervous could get. She was sure he'd gotten and read the letter.

"Maron," Chiaki started, "I don't think it's working out between us..."

"W-What are you saying?!"

"We should break up," Chiaki answered.

Maron ran out the room, crying. She went to the elevator and smashed the down button. The door opened, and she was out. 'Only natural that this would happen on a rainy day... And to no one else but me... I didn't think he was that kind of guy... The kind that gets what he wants, then leaves...' she sadly thought.

Chiaki, on the other hand, was heading towards his mailbox, as he hadn't checked his mail today. When he opened it, he was surprised to find a pink letter with Maron's name on it. He read the letter:

_"Dear Chiaki,_

_The time I wrote on this letter is the exact time I put the letter in your mailbox. The reason behind all this is:_

_I'm pregnant... _

_That's right, Chiaki, you're going to be a father. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I couldn't muster up the courage to do so... I was scared you'd hate me and reject me, but then I thought, 'No way! Chiaki isn't that kind of person! He loves me! And I can't doubt him like this!'_

_Well, it still took a ton of courage to put this letter in. But that's okay! I'm Kaitou Jeanne, remember? I arrive by the order of God! I face all kinds of enemies! Well, actually, just demons... But they're still enemies! And I defeat them, so this letter really shouldn't have been that hard to put in. _

_Anyways, now you know the news! The only reason I know is because Access told me. Fin tried to, but she kept stuttering and couldn't spit it out. It turns out, that was why she was acting strange! Can you believe that?!_

_I hope this letter doesn't make you feel like you have to be a father, because you don't if you don't want to. A woman's body is perfectly equipped to handle taking care of a child! So, if you don't want to, I'll be fine on my own._

_Your beloved,_

_Maron Kusakabe"_

'Oh, no! She must've thought I broke up with her because of the baby!' Chiaki regrettably thought to himself. 'But, I'm not going to go near her again! Neither will anyone else!'


	6. A Notice from Heaven

-Chapter 6-

The weekend was now over and it was time to go back to school. Just Maron's luck that Chiaki was her classmate and he just happened to sit right beside her... Even worse, now she was starting to experience wierd cravings.

After school, Maron was supposed to go to her Rythmatic Gymnastics club. She'd always been really good, but today was aweful.

While trying to perform a graceful pose, her stomach suddenly felt as though a knife had been stabbed through it. She quickly dropped to her knees and squeezed her belly with one hand, as tears were struggling to stay in her eyes. "Oooohhh..." was all she could mutter.

Her gymnastics teacher, worried, came over shouting, "Maron!"

A few seconds later the pain passed and Miss Polyomao helped her back up.

Miyako, who was watching the whole incident, decided she was going to stay away from Maron as well. Just as Chiaki did. Even though Miyako wasn't coming near her, she was still in the same class as Maron and it couldn't be helped if she decided to stay back and watch her friend from a distance.

"Are you okay, Maron?" Miss Polyomao asked.

"Yeah... It was probably from the baby..." Maron answered.

"Baby?"

"I'm pregnant."

"And who's the father?"

"..." Maron hesitated, not wanting Chiaki to get into trouble because of her.

The whole class heard this conversation and was listening in on it.

"Nobody..." Maron finished. She wasn't looking for sympathy, she just thought it better to tell the class before her stomach got big.

As days turned to months, gymnastics became increasingly harder and harder to do. When she was just three months along, her stomach was looking like she was four and a half months along. She now waddled instead of walked. Fainting, dizzy spells, cravings, tempers, morning sickness, and the constant need to pee still occurred. She'd found out some time ago that she was, once again, alone in this cruel world. She couldn't do gymnastics anymore, but was instructed to watch so she wouldn't forget the poses and basics. As she would watch the other students practice, new thought would occasionally come to her, thoughts like, 'How much longer can I continue being Jeanne? It's getting harder to move around!' 'What if the birth doesn't go well?!' and things of that nature. She already had a crib in her bedroom at her apartment. Fin hadn't come back and Access stayed with Chiaki. Maron was often lonely, and she hadn't told her parents about the baby, either. And, to top this whole scenario off, demons were still attempting to take pure souls to make the devil gain more power, meaning she still had to become Kaitou Jeanne. Running around wasn't easy, especially now that she'd gained about forty pounds. And since the police were still chasing her, it was essential that she be able to run and manuever effectively. Miyako, in order to protect Maron, promised not to tell her dad who Jeanne's identity really was.

After school, Maron went to the edge of a cliff. "Why, God?" she cried. "Why must I be alone?! Am I destined to live a lonely life, then die alone, just like Jeanne d'Arc did?! Please!" she sat down. "I don't want to be alone anymore! And where's Fin??? She was my best friend!!!" now she was sobbing. "What if... What if I were to throw myself off this cliff right here and now? I... I just can't stand being alone like this!" Maron said this to herself. By now, she was seriously considering suicide. She got up, though not without effort, and walked to the very edge. She hovered one foot over the edge, thinking whether or not she could do it. But before she could decide, a pink light appeared behind her, fading to form a notice.

"Another letter... Another demon..." she said. Ever since Fin went away, she'd been able to track demons through letters sent by God. She held up her Petite Claire and said, "Jeanne d'Arc, lend me your powers!" In an instant, she was transformed into Kaitou Jeanne.


	7. Possession?

-Chapter 7-

Miyako and her dad already had the trap set up. In truth, Miyako was concerned for Jeanne. In the past few weeks, running around and avoiding the police had become difficult for her, being as she was pregnant. And knowing that this trap was a good one, Miyako couldn't help but worry.

As she approached the house that contained the demon, Jeanne's vision started to blur. 'Oh, no... I feel dizzy again...' She was starting to sweat and with each step she took her vision became worse. She approached the police's barricade of men by jumping over them saying, "Pregnant lady, coming through!!!" Almost there... Just a little more... Suddenly, several cops fell off the trees and surrounded her. By now, her energy was nearly all gone. "In the n-name of God, y-you, a demon b-born in darkness... I seal you h-h-here... Pfft..." she couldn't hold out any longer. She passed out before she could seal the demon.

"YES!!! We caught Jeanne! We caught Jeanne!" everyone but Miyako exclaimed. It was then that Miyako's father noticed something. The only reason they caught Jeanne in the first place.

"J-J-Jeanne is... _pregnant_?! But then we didn't really catch her, now did we?" he said. "Nonetheless! Tie her up and make sure she doesn't escape!"

"SIR!!!" all the police officers said.

A voice came from the horizon and it said, "Kaitou Sinbad has arrived." followed by a ninja-like weapon that released Kaitou Jeanne from her trusses.

Once more, Jeanne's wierd timing kicked in and she woke to Kaitou Sinbad wrestling a police officer.

"S-Sinbad?!" she was surprised to see that Sinbad, of all people, had come to her rescue. But thank-yous could wait. First and foremost: the demon. She ran towards the house, knowing that she and Sinbad were no longer competing for sealing a demon; if anything, she was happy about this because her mobility had lately been greatly restricted. If they were still competing, Sinbad would undoubtedly be the winner.

Once she approached the house, she started her line, "In the name of God... You, a demon born in darkness... I seal you here!!! CHECKMATE!!!"

The demon having been sealed, she stumbled out of the house, completely drained of energy. Police officers surrounded her the moment she got out. Sinbad was holding off his own policemen. And it appeared he wasn't here to help her after all...

"Hey?! What do you think you're doing?!?!?! Get Kaitou Sinbad! Can't you see? Kaitou Jeanne is weak! She can't get away in time! Now hurry! Sinbad will get away!!!" Miyako shouted out to the policemen.

Jeanne took this chance to get away before she was caught, sure that Sinbad would come up with a way to get out on his own.

Once out of danger, Jeanne changed back into Maron and thought, 'Six months... Half a year more of this... I'm not sure how long I can keep being Jeanne. I actually got caught today. Who knows what'll happen next time?! And Sinbad... Did he really rescue me? Or am I just imagining things? He left me alone to take care of the baby... Right? He doesn't care for me anymore... Right? He hates me now... Right? I just don't know what to believe anymore...' All these thoughts made her cry. How could Chiaki just abandon her?! And in such a coldhearted way, too! Right when she needed him the most, he vanished. And _why_ did he do that? All because she was pregnant. That had to be the reason.

_"That's right... It's all you're fault! **You** got pregnant. **You** were lonely and **still** are lonely. But I... I can deliver you from that loneliness!"_

"Huh?! Deliver me... from loneliness?!" Maron was ecstatic.

_"That's right! You and I both know it's true. There's just one condition..."_

"ANYTHING!!!"

_"You have agreed then... To accept me into your soul!"_

"Wha-? WAIT!!!" Maron begged, just now realizing it was a demon who was talking to her.

_"TOO LATE!!!"_ the demon screamed just before entering Maron's soul.


	8. Saving Maron

-Chapter 8-

CRASH!!! SMASH!!! CLANK!!!

Chiaki heard these noises and jumped over his balcony and onto Maron's. He slid open the door and noticed it was pitch-black inside. No lights... Could it be a burglar? He went inside and found Maron with her back turned away from him. 'Maron?' he thought.

_"Humans are so weak! It might be considered a bad idea to possess this human, considering how hard it is to move her body... But her life energy! She has such a beautiful heart! This energy will last me plenty long enough!"_

'A demon...? A friend...? A guest...?'

Maron, or what looked like Maron, turned to face Chiaki. Maron's face looked evil, and her eyes were overflowing with black tears. It was obvious that a demon had possessed her, but where was it hiding?

_"You... You're wondering where I am hiding, aren't you? Well, you won't find me in this human's living space! As a matter of fact, I think I'll even give you a little hint! It'll be our secret, our race to see if you can find me before she dies. What do you say?"_ the demon proposed.

"I accept!" Chiaki answered, knowing there was no other way to save Maron. The true Maron, not this demon that possessed her.

_"First, I should tell you how I managed to possess the person whom I know recieved Jeanne d'Arc's soul. I heard her complaining of severe loneliness. So we made a deal, she let me enter her soul and I will deliver her from that horrible aloneness that she suffered all those years. You will be my first act of doing so!"_

"What?! I have nothing to do with this! You said deliver her from loneliness, not kill me!" Chiaki retorted, intent on gathering as much information as he could.

The demon grabbed him by the throat and started strangling him. Chiaki raised his fist to punch the demon in hopes of getting it off him.

_"Now, now! Do you really want to hurt her again? Even after all the times you've **already** hurt this poor, unfortunate girl? Remember, too, that she carries inside her **your** child. If you were a true father or friend, you wouldn't even think about hurting her."_

"What do you mean 'again'? I haven't hurt her!" Chiaki said in a strangled voice.

_"Need I remind you? You've embarrassed her, kept secrets from her, saddened her, angered her, and just recently: you threw her back into the depths of despair and loneliness, even after making the promise to stay with her forever. Now do you still say you haven't hurt her?"_

Chiaki put his fist down, realizing just how much of this was true.

_"But then, I made a promise, too. You were to race against time." _The demon let go of Chiaki's throat and pushed him onto the balcony.

"I'll save you, Maron! I promise!" he yelled. Jumping over the balcony, he changed into Kaitou Sinbad before he even touched the ground. When he did get to the ground, he started running off towards the house that previously contained a demon, where he last saw the real Maron. He searched inside the house for anything beautiful that the demon could hide in. Nothing... He searched outside. There was a cherry willow tree. He stabbed his pin into that tree, saying as he did so, "CHECKMATE!!!"


	9. What's the Reason?

-Chapter 9-

Back at her apartment, Maron was returning to normal. "Wierdest dream I've ever had..." she said, looking around her to find a few things broken. "Or... Was it a dream?!" She stood up and decided to go for a walk, thinking the fresh air would be good for her.

Once outside, another pain came. She groaned and waited for it to pass. 'Ohhh... I hope this won't happen for much longer...' Then she thought, 'Is it normal to get this big? I'm only three months along. I shouldn't even look pregnant, should I? I should just have a little bump on my stomach... Right? And my weight... That's it! I've been eating too much! I'll start a diet right now!' She ran around the building once, then grew tired. "Time to go back and get some pasta... WHAT AM I SAYING?!?!?! No pasta! Salad! Yes, I'm going to have a salad!" she said to herself.

She came out of the elevator and ran straight into Inchou. Both fell backwards and looked to find themselves looking at the other person.

"Maron-" Inchou started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm getting fat, that's what's happening..." Maron retorted as she tried to get up. "Hey, can you lend me a helping hand? This getting up business is harder than it looks."

Inchou ran off saying, "Sorry, Maron, but I... uh... I have to go to a place that isn't here! Bye!"

Eventually she brought herself up by grabbing the railing and pulling until she was standing. Every time she couldn't stand up without help, she felt like a giant bowling ball. 'That's what I'm gonna be soon... A giant bowling ball...' she thought.

What Maron didn't know was that Chiaki, who was already back in his own apartment, had seen the whole pathetic scene. He stood, looking through the door that he'd opened slightly. Oh, how he wished he could be there to tell her that she didn't look fat... And he wished he could help her up when she needed him to... But if he got close to her, he knew bad things would happen to Maron. Everyone did, and that was why they were staying away. He hated this arrangement because he'd miss out on the entire nine months she'd be pregnant. His real chance to help her out. That is, if she'd _let_ him help her... That girl always played it tough. She was always pretending to be strong when, in truth, she wasn't. It just wasn't fair. He didn't even know what bad things would happen, but nothing bad was going to if he stayed well away from her.

Miyako also saw the whole thing; she was doing exactly what Chiaki was doing. She felt badly for her friend, but knew it was for the best. Fin told her bad things would happen if she got close to Maron. Miyako couldn't see Fin exactly, but she knew Maron was Jeanne and after she'd found this out, Chiaki had told her about Fin and Access and even himself.

As for Maron, she'd grown used to being alone. She'd been this way for three and a half months now. Her belly was bulging out and it looked like she was five and a half months along. In about another week, it'd look around six months. Not very fun for Maron... Especially at school. All the other students would stare at her and more or less avoid her.

The next morning, Maron got up and ready. At school, she proceeded to watch the Rythmatic Gymnastics students practice. She didn't sit down, knowing she might not be able to get back up if she did, and standing up the whole time was getting harder as she gained more weight. So she'd taken to leaning against the wall for support. It helped a lot and she'd been needing help for awhile now. Worse still, she was starting to miss being able to move freely. She watched the others, who took mobility for granted. If they were in her body at the moment, they'd be considered blessed. Luckily, though, no demons had appeared lately so she didn't have to run and be agile. As she was watching practice take place, she started feeling sick to her stomach.

"Miss Polyomao? Can I go to the bathroom? I'm feeling a little sick..." she asked.

"Come back when you're done," Miss Polyomao answered.

Maron ran out the room and straight to the bathroom. Some random kid carrying library books happened to walk by the ladies' restroom when he heard a gagging sound and then a "BLEAH!" and then coughing. This scared him half to death and he ran quickly down the hall, pretending not to have heard a thing.

Maron washed her face at the sink and dried off. 'It's nice to know that I waddle now... Like a penguin or a duck. Just call me birdie, or feathers,' she thought to herself. She put her hand on her stomach, feeling for the baby inside. "Oh, sure! You're this big, but I can't feel you yet?! This is mutiny!" she yelled.

There was a knock on the door and a boy's voice shouted, "Miss, are you okay?"

Maron flushed red and answered, "Yes, I'm fine!" But after she said that, she thought, 'I'm just pregnant is all...'


	10. A New Kid

-Chapter 10-

As Maron walked back to class, she saw what she thought was the boy who heard her yelling in the bathroom. So she tried to sneak right past him, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

"Hi, there... um... What's your name???" the boy asked.

"Eh... It's Maron Kusakabe."

"Oh, hello! My name is Akemi Takahashi," the boy said. "Now that we know each other's names, how about a proper introduction?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, gorgeous," he said.

At this, Maron got mad and said, "Oh, please! Don't act like you don't think I'm fat!"

"Well, if by fat you mean beautiful, then yes, you're by far the fattest girl I've ever seen," Akemi replied.

Maron looked down and blushed. "I have to get back to class, anyways! Bye!" she said and ran off.

Chiaki, who was just around the corner, overheard the conversation and went straight up to Akemi. "Takahashi! You stay away from her! That's _my_ girl!"

"Who are you???" Akemi asked.

"Chiaki Nagoya, and I'm _not_ too happy with what I just heard. If you value your life, you'll keep your distance!" Chiaki answered.

Chiaki's arm was forcefully grabbed and pulled behind him. Then his arm was used to throw him to the floor. THEN something very heavy was set upon him.

"If you value _your_ life, you'll keep _your_ distance!" a girl's voice said. "We broke up, remember? So technically, I'm NOT your girl!"

"M-Maron?!" he said in a strangled tone. "Y-You're a little heavy! Please spare me! Get off!" Next thing he knew, he had a huge bump on his head from where Maron's fist had made contact with it.

"You should know that I can't get up on my own anymore! And since no one ever helps me up, you're just plain out of luck! And you know what else? Miyako was right! You really are just a happy-go-lucky playboy!" said one angry Maron. Well, she was angry until a hand came down in front of her. That's when she became confused. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What's it look like? I'm helping you up, of course! It's disrespectful to not help out a lady as lovely as you," Akemi responded.

Maron blushed and without even thinking about it took his hand. Akemi used his other hand and grabbed her arm, then pulled with both of his own arms to bring her up and off her unfortunate victim, in which whose eyes made one big "X" and was frowning. Not to mention gasping for air.

"She's a tough one to get! You're gonna have to work for that one!" Chiaki shouted out as the pair went off in the opposite direction.

"So... I've two questions, may I ask them? Oh! Well, let's make that three questions!" Akemi said.

"I'm not stopping you," Maron answered.

"First: I thought you were going to your class. What happened?"

"As soon as I got back, class, I found out, was over."

"Okay. Second: What happened between you and Chiaki?"

Maron looked down, her bangs overshadowing her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"No! It's fine, you deserve to know after what you just saw... So here goes: Chiaki was a pervert; he embarrassed me and was constantly teasing me. But he had his supposedly sweet sides. In ways, he encouraged me; he cheered me up when I was down and when I told him a secret that I hadn't told anyone else before, he took me seriously. The problem was me, though. I was foolish enough to believe his act, and I fell in love with him. We went out several times, and we got to know each other better. Or so I thought. It was still an act he was putting on. Then one night I invited him over for dinner. Everything went fine until I stole his steak and held it over my head, keeping him from getting at it. It was all fun and games until a freak accident happened where Chiaki fell on top of me while trying to get the steak. The steak was thrown into the air, and it landed on Chiaki's head, pushing his head down and making him kiss me. Let's just say we spent the night together. The next morning, I found out I was pregnant with his child. So I thought of a way to tell him; at the time I didn't have the courage to tell him to his face. Instead, I wrote a letter and put it in his mailbox. When I next saw him, he said we should break up. And that's it... I got pregnant so he left me. And until just then, I hadn't seen him since," Maron explained.

Akemi wiped away a single tear that had been shed as Maron told her story. Apparently, she'd not even known it was there. "That's not very fair of him," he said.

"Guess not, but I'm alright. I'm used to being alone." What was she saying?! She hardly even knew this guy! And here she was, blurting out things that she'd meant to keep secret!

"Yeah... It's not easy being alone, though. I know that I've kept this to myself for quite some time, but, my parents left me to fend for myself when I was about ten years old. I've been alone ever since then... But, hey! I've met you! That's an upside!" he said.

They both stopped. Maron eyes shed yet more sparkling tears. "T-That's the same thing that happened to me..." she whispered.

"Then I guess it's safe to say we can relate to one another, huh?"

She nodded, too choked up for words.

"It's okay to cry, Maron. There isn't anyone in the world who'll think less of you for doing so. You can cry on me if you want."

She took up that offer and leaned on him, still crying.

Chiaki came around the corner and saw this. One thing could most definitely be said about how he felt. He was crushed. Shattered like a four-wheeler ran over a thin piece of glass and that glass was him, Chiaki. In his mind, that should be _him_ over there, not that Akemi kid. He still didn't understand how Maron could even like someone with a name like that.


	11. A Suspicious Christmas Present

-Chapter 11-

Five months into her pregnancy, and her stomach looked like she was eight months pregnant... Her diet hadn't worked out so well as planned, but she still was eating a salad every now and then. She'd been slowly falling for a new guy she'd met a couple of months back. As fate would have it, he was a transfer student from Shikon Academy. He'd been such a kind and caring person that she could relate to and depend on. He also happened to be quiet the gentleman. He opened doors for her, helped her up when needed, and even came over to her apartment from time to time to help her clean and do various other household chores. Compared to most guys, what girl wouldn't want him?

It was nearing Christmas Break, and Maron had already gotten decorations for her apartment. This, actually, was the last day of school until Christmas Break.

_BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!! _There was the bell. Time to get out and enjoy a nice two-week long break from school. No more kids staring at her enormous belly, no more teachers ranting on about some boring old history lesson that consisted of mainly a bunch of dead people. And no more being late or tardy because you felt so tired you couldn't move. She headed towards the school's door to the lovely and crisp outside. Basically, she headed for feedom.

As soon as she got outside, a notice appeared behind her. 'Huh... No light this time, huh, God?' she thought. Maron could hardly move at school; what in the world would she be like as Kaitou Jeanne?! Nonetheless, she never dared to disobey God's orders. So she picked up the notice and read it. It said:

_"To Kaitou Jeanne,_

_There is a demon in the abandoned house in your neighborhood. You'll know it when you see it. I want you to go there and seal it before it can possess anybody. It seems that this demon thinks presents are a wonderful hiding place solely because they are given to others with much love and kindness. But be careful! The demon most likely has already set up traps and probably even knows that you're coming to seal it. So be aware and cautious when inside that place. Also, keep an eye out for anything you might think is suspicious."_

'Great...' she thought, 'Just great...'

Maron ran, or waddled, off to transform into Kaitou Jeanne. Once that was done, she headed for the abandoned house. She knew this one all too well, being as this ironically used to be a haunted house.

Once there, she busted through the doors. Looking around, she didn't see anything. But God warned her to be careful of traps and suspicious-looking objects. There were two stairways that both led up. In between those two stairways was a small coffee table. And what was on that table? Nothing more than a tiny little gift and a Christmas card. Jeanne considered this suspicious enough to investigate. When she got over to the table, though, not a single thing happened. She was expecting some kind of demon to come out with a petty phrase, or a growl or a trap, or something. Who knows? This might not have been the present that God talked about in the notice... But, as she waddled closer, she noticed the card that was on the table was for her. It had "Kaitou Jeanne" on it. No other name was put on it. Just hers. What would happen if she opened it? Would the demon reveal itself then? Would a trap appear and capture her? Possibly even kill her? She lifted the flap up just a little bit, and still nothing happened. What if this _was_ just an ordinary gift? But then... One has to remember that this could be exactly what the demon wants. It could very well be a trap, set to explode or have several nets trown out or guns firing all at once, to try and murder Jeanne.


	12. First Card

-Chapter 12-

Finally, after a moment of waiting and considering what could happen, Jeanne ripped the card's envelope open and jumped, or tried to jump, back. Absolutely positively nothing happened. AGAIN... Before taking the card out, she checked under the table and above her head. Nothing there. Nothing looked like a trap. But when dealing with a crafty demon, one couldn't be _more_ cautious. She proceeded to slowly take out the card inside the now opened envelope. Still nothing happened. She opened the card and it said:

_"Jeanne! Open up the present already!!! It's specially for you and you alone! Aren't you just **that** curious to know what's inside? Or do you just really hate Christmas?"_

Jeanne looked over at the tiny gift laying on the table. Was this really for her? Or could it possibly be the demon's hiding spot?


	13. The Love Song of a Kaitou

-Chapter 13-

Jeanne picked up the gift, that amazingly was expertly wrapped, and thoroughly looked it over. Under normal circumstances, she'd be tearing this wrapping paper apart by now, but considering what she'd been told about this gift, she took her time. Eventually she brought herself to open the wrapping up just a little, almost acting as though it was a time bomb that would explode from the tiniest little bump. When she finally did open it, she found inside it yet another card, this one smaller than the first. She opened the little card, convinced that it wasn't a demon-concealing card. And it wasn't. Instead, it said:

_"Kaitou Jeanne,_

_I hope you've figured out by now that the notice sent to you was a fake. That's why there was no light; it wasn't sent from God. It was sent by someone name Chiaki Nagoya. And he's also the one who wrote to you these cards. And the gift, it's a music box. It'll play beautiful music if you'd just open it. Actually, I'm here right now, waiting for you to play the lovely song inside. Access purified it, so rest assured, no demons are or can get inside. Seriously, though... Open the darned thing... My whole body is aching from the position I'm in. It's really hard hiding from you, you know that? Oh, yeah! Merry Christmas, Kaitou Jeanne; aka: My Angel._

_-Chiaki Nagoya/ Kaitou Sinbad-"_

'This whole thing... was nothing more than a fake? A phony?! I got worried over someone being put in danger because of _Chiaki_?!?!?!' Jeanne thought. 'Oh, well... Nothing can be done about it now... Might as well open his present so he can be released from whatever torturous position he may be in right now.'

As soon as Jeanne opened the music box, the first thing she saw was: "Maron Kusakabe, My Angel" on a little golden plaque.

Tears filled her eyes and when she couldn't contain them much longer, Kaitou Sinbad came falling down from somewhere. She couldn't really tell, but when she heard a loud "THUD!!!" followed by a loud "Ooof!" she knew it had to be him. "You play the music by pressing down the little silver button on the inside of the box," he said.

She pressed the little button on the inside of the box and sure enough, the song that played was not only very fitting, but it was indeed beautiful. The song was called Send Me An Angel and it went like this:

_Do you believe? In heaven above? Do you believe in love?_

_Don't tell a lie; don't be father and true; it all comes back to you._

_Open fire! On my burning heart! I've never been lucky in love._

_My defenses are down; the kiss are a frown; I can't survive on my own._

_If a girl walks in, and calls her name in my heart, I'll turn and run away._

_Every day, we've all been led astray; it's hard to be lucky in love._

_It gets in your eyes; it's making you cry; don't know what to do! Don't know what to do!_

_If you're looking for love, call to heaven above!_

_Send me an angel!_

_Send me an angel!_

_Right now!_

_Right no-o-ow!_

_Send me an angel!_

_Send me an angel!_

_Right now!_

_Right now!_

_Empty dreams can only disappoint, in a room behind your heart._

_But don't give up. Don't give up! You can be lucky in love!_

_It gets in your eyes; it's making you cry; don't know what to do! Don't know what to do!_

_If you're looking for love, call to heaven above!_

_Send me an angel!_

_Send me an angel!_

_Right now!_

_Right no-o-ow!_

_Send me an angel!_

_Send me an angel!_

_Right now!_

_Right now!_

Then there was a musical intermission. And then the song started again.

_Send me an angel!_

_Send me an angel!_

_Right now!_

_Right now!_

There was another musical intermission, and then the song started again.

_Send me an angel!_

_Send me an angel!_

_Right now!_

_Right now!_

_Right now..._

And that was it; the song ended.


	14. Sinbad's Sign of Love

-Chapter 14-

After the song was done playing, Jeanne held the music box up to her heart.

"So, uh... Did you like the song?" Kaitou Sinbad asked.

No reply.

"I-I kinda just wanted to- you know, be nice... It was nothing, really. If you didn't like it, I can sell it or something."

No reply.

"It's just a music box, you know. I understand if you don't want it."

No reply.

"I mean, I've got no use for it. Thought maybe _you'd_ like it or something."

No reply.

"I see... Um, so I guess I'll leave you alone. I-If that's what you, uh, want."

No reply.

"I know why you hate me now, and honestly I don't blame you."

No reply.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt."

No reply.

"I-If it makes you feel any better, you can slap me. I mean, I kinda deserve it."

No reply.

"I get what you're trying to tell me. Why would you like a guy like me, right?"

No reply.

"Well... I'll just go now. I'll just save us both the humiliation..."

No reply.

Sinbad turned to leave.

"...Where did you get this? It's beautiful..." Kaitou Jeanne said.

"Huh? Oh, well... It's actually my mother's music box. My father gave it to her as a sign of his love. I had the plaque replaced and decided to give it to you. As a sign of my love for you."

Jeanne's eyes widened, and tears started to well in her eyes.

"Jeanne? Are- Are you okay?" Sinbad said, just a little concerned.

"No one..." she replied.

"No one what? What are you talking about?"

"No one ever cared... enough to... give me anything like this... Anything this... special."

"Well, now. I wouldn't exactly say no one _ever_ cared. I've always cared, Jeanne, I really have. Figures you probably wouldn't believe me, though..."

"I do."

"You do what?"

"I do believe you. But don't screw up this time, okay? You'll have to be nicer from now on. No getting jealous when another guy approaches me. And you're going to have to trust me more."

"I promise! I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever had!"

"Actually, Chiaki, you're the only boyfriend I've ever had. My first."

"Hey, hey! Don't call me Chiaki, remember?! I'm Sinbad! Kaitou Sinbad!" he retorted.

"Alright, then, Sinbad. Where's Access?" Jeanne asked.


	15. Two Become a Couple

-Chapter 15-

An angel with black wings, a purple robe, purple hair, and yellow eyes was floating around the town, looking for Fin. Where could she have gotten off to? It was nighttime already... He was starting to worry even though Fin was an angel, just like him. Meaning, that, no one could see them. This posed a very particular problem for the both of them: A car could hit them. And if they should be seen by anyone other than Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sinbad, that would pose another threat: Some wierdo could post them up for sale, or do experiments on them, or... or... or... The more he thought about these things, the more Access worried for Fin. To him, Fin was like a delicate rose; one that needed to be protected from the dangers of the world. Access looked up and saw a bright green orb of light floating in the skyline. 'FIN!!!' was his very first thought.

He happily flew up to the orb and tried to hug it, only to find out it was a bubble and it popped, splattering some of its bubble-spray in his eyes.

"GYAH!!!" he screamed, "IT'S IN MY EYES! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" In his unsuccessful attempt to remove the liquid, he fell into the fountain he was flying over. Poor Access always seemed to be drawn to water; and in more ways than one...

"Access?!" shouted a surprised angel with pure white wings, a green robe, green eyes, and green hair. Fin reached into the water and pulled out a certain black-winged angel whom she called Access. Access didn't move, hoping for the "kiss of life" to come into play. Instead, what he got was a lump on his head, as Fin knew _exactly_ what he was doing. "You stupid angel! I know that you're breathing!" Fin pressed.

"Hollywood lies..." muttered the beaten Access.

Fin started to fly off again.

"Wait, Fin!" Access stopped her. "I'm tired of chasing after you!"

"Make it quick, Access, I've got places to be!" she stated.

"You know, most guys have to be married to suffer this kind of abuse..." he exaggerated.

"Oh, boy... Access-"

"So, on that account..." Access pulled out his little white velvet-covered box that he'd been saving for a special occasion and hid it behind his back so she wouldn't see it yet. He pulled Fin down and sat her on the fountain's edge. "Now, I know that, when I ask this, I'm asking a lot. And honestly it's a gift I don't deserve... But, if I could see your beautiful smile every day, I'll be happy."

Fin blushed.

"And-" Access bent down on one knee and showed her the tiny box. "If I could be with you every day, as your husband, I'd be ellated. Fin, my rose from heaven, will you be my wife?" Access opened up the box and revealed to her the diamond ring, which he took out and put on her finger.

Tears pricked at Fin's eyes and she nodded.

"REALLY?! You will?! Honest?!"

"Mmm-hmm!"

Access flew high in the air, shouting, "Fin said 'yes'! Fin said 'yes'! Fin said 'yes'!" He said this all the way up and beyond. Then he came back down and pulled on Fin and said, "Fin, come on, we have to tell the others!"

"Others...?"

"Yeah! Sinbad and Jeanne! Oh! And Miyako, too! And then there's God, the other angels, and-"

"ACCESS!"

"Hm?"

"I know you're excited, but calm down. There's still one thing we have to do first, remember?"

"That thing would be...?"

"Wait here," Fin said before she flew up into the evening clouds.

After about twenty minutes and still no Fin, Access thought, 'I guess this is her way of saying no...'

But right then, Fin came back. She was holding something golden in her hands. And as she got closer, Access could see that it was an angel's feather.

"Fin..." he started.

"Yep! It's my Heart Feather!" she merrily replied.

"We're supposed to exchange these, right?"

"Eh-heh!"

"Oh..."

"What's wrong, Access?"

"Nothing! It's just that... My parents never took mine out when I was a baby..."

"Well, you're the one who proposed to me, remember? We're just gonna have to take it out ourselves."

"B-B-But that's going to hurt a ton!!!" Access protested.

"It won't hurt, it'll feel like a bee sting!"

"YAH!!!" he said as he flew off.

Fin chased him saying, "Access! Get back here!"


	16. The Secret of the Heart Feather

-Chapter 16-

Access and Fin burst through the doors of the old abandoned house to be greeted by Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sinbad.

"Fin, why are you chasing Access?" they said together.

"Access proposed to me but he won't give me his Heart Feather!" Fin whined.

"You mean this thing?" Sinbad asked and pulled out a silver-colored feather from one of Access's wings.

"OWWWWWWWWWOWOWOWWWWWWW!!!" Access screeched. He fell to the ground, his eyes in spirals, and muttered under his breath, "Yousaiditwouldn'thurtbutitdidwhy'dyoupullthatfeatherI'minsomuchpainnowpainpainpain..."

Sinbad put the siver feather in Access's hand and advised, "You might want to give that to Fin, now."

Fin came down right after and took the silver feather, replacing it with her own golden feather.

"Why's that feather so important? Aren't your wings covered in feathers?" Kaitou Jeanne asked.

"WHY IS IT IMPORTANT?!?!?!" Fin shrieked. "A Heart Feather is something that all angels have. Their most precious feather. They only give it to the one angel they truly love. Once pulled, the Heart Feather will never again grow back, so when an angel has a different colored Heart Feather, it symbolizes marriage. THAT'S WHY IT'S SO IMPORTANT!!!"

"That's no way to talk to a pregnant lady!" Jeanne scolded. "And besides, where have you been for the past five months?! Huh? If anything, I should be royally ticked off at _you_!"

"ME?!?!?!"

"Yes, you! Who the heck else would I be talking to?!"

"Well, EXCUSE me for trying to protect you!"

"...Protect me???..."

Fin's eyes turned into dinner plates as she realized what she just said. A giant sweat drop slid down her head as she said, "D-Did I say _protect_?! I-I meant... I meant... I meant... _Erect_ you! Ya! See? You have to stand up straight now that your pregnant, or else the baby might not come out right!"

Sinbad and Access were watching the argument unfold. Never had Fin and Jeanne argued over something like this. It was truly a phenomenon to behold. Neither of the two boys tried to stop them. They knew, as did most guys, not to get involved in a catfight. You could get hurt real bad if you were stupid enough to do _that_...

The argument turned into an all-out fight when Jeanne grabbed Fin and trapped her in her hands. "Hah! Watcha got to say now, Fin?!"

Kaitou Jeanne heard a muffled, "THIS!!!" followed by sharp pain in her hands.

"GYAHHHH!!!!! YOU _BIT_ ME!!!" Jeanne went run-waddling around the room, trying to pull Fin off her thumb. Eventually she managed to do so. She looked at her now red, swollen thumb. "FIN! You little fungus!"

"I'm an angel, thank you very much!"

"NOT FOR LONG YOU'RE NOT!!!"

More chasing and running around the room, until Jeanne fell straight through the floor.

"That's what you get!" yelled an angry Fin.

"Jeanne?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Let me help you!" Sinbad shouted down to her. "I'll be down in a minute!"

When Jeanne observed her surroundings, though, she was far from mad. Not only was she apparently so fat she fell through the floor, but there were stuffed animals that had been ripped, it was dark and danky, and there were sharp objects everywhere. Not to mention the spiky wood that was now on the floor and under her as well. Cobwebs, bugs, spiders... All of these things started to scare her.


	17. Jeanne Makes It Out!

-Chapter 17-

Sinbad was having a hard time figuring out how to get down to where his lover was. "Access, Fin! Please! Go down and comfort her while I figure out how to get down there," he instructed.

Access went right away, knowing how hard it was for Jeanne to be alone. Fin, on the other hand, was a little reluctant.

"Access..." Jeanne said when she saw him. "Where's Sinbad?"

"He's taking a little more time to get down here. Just remember the simple fact that he can't fly like me and Fin," Access answered. "By the way, Jeanne, how far along are you? I forgot. Are you eight months? Seven and a half?"

She slapped him, forcing Access to the ground along with her. "I'm _five_ months!!!"

"Hey!" he said, but then realized how scared she was. "Jeanne, it'll be okay..."

"I can't even get up! How will it be okay?!" she wailed.

Access tried to help her up, but being only about half a foot tall, he could only lift a finger.

"Sinbad!" she called.

"Yeah?!" he called back.

"Can you throw down a bunch of items? So I can at least get up?"

Sinbad did as told, and sure enough, it worked! But just barely.

"Okay, I'm up! Thanks! Now try to find a rope or something I can climb up!"

Sinbad found a rope, and Jeanne was able to get out through the hole she'd made previously by climing up the rope. It wasn't easy, being as she couldn't really use her legs. But, she got out.


	18. It's Time!

-Chapter 18-

Maron had taken to fooling the police into thinking she was going into labor on numerous occasions. It was much easier than jumping over about thirty men trying to seal a demon. She was now so big, the police fell for that same trick every time. Eight and a half months pregnant, and her stomach looked way beyond full term. She had an extremely hard time moving just a few yards' distance. Maron smiled as she remembered the time the police had figured out she was faking, until she poured a cup of water out from behind her. That was _hilarious_! They thought her water had broken! They ran around all over the place looking for some warm water, fresh towels, and some rags. By the time they'd found all these items, she'd already sealed the demon and gone on her way.

Two weeks later, she recieved yet another notice. 'Heh! Yes! Another notice, another demon, another chance to mess with the police!' Maron thought. She struggled to get up off the bench she happened to be sitting on when the notice came. Eventually she brought herself up and, when she was absolutely sure no one was looking, transformed into Kaitou Jeanne. She waddled away and put a notice on Chiaki's door. Not much bother to ring the doorbell when you can simply prank the cops.

Jeanne went straight up to the cops, determined to make them look like complete fools. Time after time, she'd done this. And time after time, they'd fallen for it. Which, yes, in its own way, is indeed foolish of them.

And, what would one guess, it was snowing! In summer! Summer snowflakes! Boy, Jeanne was _cold_ this time she went out!

The cops surrounded her, as usual. They once again had a trap set up for her, in case she managed to get past them. Unlikely? No.

Jeanne smirked to herself and pretended to go into labor. Again. Now, faking giving birth might seem ungainly and ludicrous, but when you couldn't move, were surrounded by cops, and had a demon waiting to be sealed, it was an absolutely valid excuse.

"Nice try, Jeanne, but you've overused that act of yours! We aren't buying it this time!" One of the detectives implied.

'I feel wierd...' the faking Kaitou thought. 'Like not a good kind of wierd- OW!' She grabbed her stomach and felt some warmness run down her legs. 'D-D-Did I just pee on myself?! Please tell me I did!'

"Still not buying it, Jeanne! You're out numbered and surrounded! Give up, now!" another detective pressed.

'What do they mean?' Jeanne looked down to find that her water really had broken this time. She was going into labor! For real! Kaitou Jeanne was having the baby! And _now_ of all times!

"Urrrffff..." she moaned. Miyako, who was there at the time, was sure she was faking again. This time, though, she was doing a pretty convincing job of it.

"Jeanne, don't even try it anymore! It won't work! That act has overstayed its welcome!" more officers shouted.

'Can't they tell I'm really not faking this time?!' Jeanne thought. 'There's no way out... Unless...' She pulled out a bomb.

"Watch it! She's armed!" several men said.

Kaitou Jeanne held up the bomb threateningly, as though she'd blow this place to smithereens if they didn't let her pass. One of the police officers, while thinking fast, jumped out in front of her and grabbed the bomb. The rest of the officers cheered, but Jeanne was in serious pain now. "SINBAD! SINBAD!" she shouted, as though he was her only hope.

Jeanne was starting to sweat, as holding the baby in wasn't a particularly easy job. Fighting contractions and officers at the same time wasn't what Jeanne would consider fun. About fifteen minutes passed by, and then, finally, the line she was waiting for: "Kaitou Sinbad has arrived!"

"Sinbad! Help me!" Jeanne shouted.

A ninja-boomerang sliced through the air, right in front of the ring of cops. Every cop jumped back, for fear of being slapped around like salami with ninja weapons.

Jeanne's legs started to spread apart, making it impossible for Sinbad to carry her over the police.

"Kaitou Jeanne, you have to close your legs!" he advised.

"THEY DON'T CLOSE!!!" she furiously replied. As though she wasn't in enough pain already... Tears streaked down her cheeks as she fought back another contraction. Only when Jeanne started to cry was when Miyako figured out her friend really was in labor. And boy, did it _look_ like labor... Jeanne's stomach was quivering with each passing contraction. It looked exausting, actually.

"Sinbad, I can't keep standing!" she cried out. The police obviously still thought it was all an act. The demon could wait. Apparently, the baby couldn't. Jeanne had to lay down otherwise the baby might just pop out on asphalt. She laid down and her legs automatically spread even more. This was hard; she couldn't keep not pushing. Her body wasn't designed that way.

Sinbad hopped inside the ring of officers, just now realizing what was happening. At first, he hadn't known that Jeanne had gone into labor. He tried to prop Jeanne up, but when he did she screamed, "AAAAHHHHH! DON'T MOVE ME!!!"

"I have to!" he protested.

"I'm freezing! Jeanne, seriously, cut the act!" one officer shouted. They were all kept at bay by Sinbad. He made sure no one but himself got near Jeanne.

He grabbed Jeanne's hand and started pulling her out of the ring of men. The officers moved aside; they weren't stupid; they knew Sinbad would kill them if they dared to get any closer than they already were.

Eventually, Sinbad found a treehouse and hoisted Jeanne up into it. He then left Jeanne and broke into the house next to him in order to get fresh towels, rags, and warm water. He also happened to terrorize the family that lived there.

Jeanne, in turn, was now free to push during a contraction, which she did. Not easy, but better than fighting off contractions.

Sinbad got nervous as he watched Jeanne go through this. There was nothing else he could do, and he was certainly not in her body, so he couldn't exactly suffer with her. Jeanne had everything she needed though, so that aspect was taken care of. He noticed she was sweating and he wiped her head with the rags. He paced around the room, listening to her grunts and moans and occasional screams of pain.

Jeanne didn't pay any attention to Sinbad's pacing. She had her focus on what was outside. Apparently, the family Sinbad had robbed called the police over, who in turn called the News. So outside was sirens and policemen and even a cameraman. Actually, the cameraman was filming right outside the treehouse. Not a great filming spot for Sinbad. He didn't want anyone but himself to see his firstborn. That is, when it _was_ born. It seemed to be taking forever. Sinbad decided not to pulverize the cameraman solely because he couldn't miss his child's birth for the world.


	19. The Number and What's Outside

-Chapter 19-

After about thirteen hours of labor, one unfortunate cameraman having been thrown to the ground, one broken hand, and one Sinbad having fainted, Jeanne gave birth to a healthy young girl.

Sinbad was up and running after he heard her call out to him. He snatched up his newest little angel and rocked her.

"Sinbad, we're going to have twins!" Jeanne weakly told him. She didn't have much energy left in her. Her transformation began to fade away. It was obvious that she no longer had the energy to sustain the transformation's effects. After another few minutes of pushing, Jeanne, now back to Maron, gave birth to another healthy baby. This time it was a boy. Sinbad grabbed this one, too.

"Make that triplets..." Maron squeaked. About ten minutes of pushing and grunting took place before a baby girl came out. Sinbad grabbed this baby as well and put all three of them on the towel. "That's it then, right?" he nervously asked.

"No..." she answered.

"What?! Quadruplets?! Are you serious?!" Sinbad said.

This time, twenty minutes of pushing took place. But at last, a handsome little fella came out, crying and kicking and screaming. Sinbad picked him up and rocked him as he watched Maron fall asleep immediately after he came out. 'Poor thing... She's gotta be exausted,' Sinbad thought. "Shhh..." he said to the baby. He put the baby on the towel, along with his siblings.

The next morning, Maron awoke to find Sinbad sleeping with the babies. She sat up and smiled. But then she looked outside and saw the reporters were still there; apparently, Sinbad had been holding them off all night. Well now it was her turn. She transformed into Kaitou Jeanne again and jumped down from the treehouse. She was fed up with the News and police. This was supposed to be a happy, merry moment. But with a lovely little mob of random strangers, Jeanne had just about had it. So much for a private birth. Was that too much to ask?

"It's Jeanne! Get ready to fire if necessary!" the order came from the officers.

"As you can see, the legendary Kaitou Jeanne, known for her astounding ability to steal objects without even laying a finger on them, is here right now. Although we've been held off all night by the also-well-known Kaitou Sinbad, perhaps Jeanne can answer for us a couple of questions. The police are also here, and they, too, have been held at bay by Kaitou Sinbad. Anyways, as you can clearly see, Kaitou Jeanne spent _her_ night giving birth. Nothing is currently known about the birth or what happened. All that we know right now is that she did indeed give birth and we are assuming that Kaitou Sinbad is the father," this came from the News reporter.

All this ruckus... And for what? So she could be shown on national television?! This, to her, would nearly be considered going too far. But, instead of fighting off news reporters, cameramen, and police all at once, she thought perhaps an easier approach would be to answer the news's questions. This would not only give her time to recover some of her much needed strength, but about half the crowd would be gone and satisfied, giving her less to deal with.

"I'll answer any questions you have for me on one condition: don't make any of the questions too personal," she said as she sauntered up to the News cast.

"Very well," the reporter said, "Was the baby a boy or a girl?"

"Actually, I had quadruplets; two girls and two boys."

"Quadruplets, huh? Were you on fertility pills?"

"Wh- NO!!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Next question: Who might the father be?"

"The father is Sinbad."

"We've heard that you were once competing to steal items. Is that true?"

"Yes. At one time we were competing to steal items."

"So you were once rivals?"

"Yes."

"What happened between you and Kaitou Sinbad, then?"

"I refuse to answer that question."

"Oh! Right! Not too personal! Sorry, I must've been in this business too long! Hahaha!"

A cop was holding his gun a little too close for Jeanne's comfort. She grabbed her victim by his shirt's collar and pulled him straight up to her face so he was at eye level with her. She stared him down for a bit and then screeched, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!" When the officer didn't respond and only was motionless, being as he was petrified, Jeanne shouted, not just to the cop she was holding but to every other cop around her, "I've spent my entire night giving birth to _four_ children, and you point a gun at me?! Give me a break!!!" Then, as though terrorizing a police officer wasn't enough, she slapped the cop she held captive. She dropped him afterward and watched him scurry back into the vast crowd of strangers.

Miyako couldn't hear a single thing her friend said, being as she was too far away, shoved back by the News, but she could see everything that happened. "Shoot the nets!" she declared. The four officers she told this to each held what looked like bazookas. In the bazooka-looking things were nets that, immediately after the given order, shot out one net each at Kaitou Jeanne.

The next thing Jeanne knew, she was tangled in between four nets and could hardly move. Even when the police carried her away, she knew it was wise not to scream for Sinbad. This was because she desperately needed to regain her strength. Nothing to do but wait...


	20. Jeanne's Great Escape

-Chapter 20-

Jeanne looked up at her very tiny little jail cell window. She still hadn't regained her strength. But she knew bad things were starting to happen. Tears welled at her eyes, threatening to drop onto to stone cold floor. She remained curled up in her little corner. This wasn't what she'd hoped would happen. It wasn't what she expected, either. She was all alone... Again.

"I-If only... If only that night hadn't happened... Miyako... Inchou... Fin... Access... C-Chiaki... No one's here for me. And I need them... More than ever. But they aren't here... Now what? What do I have to live for? Sinbad can seal the demons, and he's better at it than I am. Miyako and her dad can handle the criminals on the loose. Inchou can continue his life the way it should be. Fin can finally be free of me, after all, it's obvious she doesn't like me anymore. Access can stay with Chiaki as normal. So... Is there any reason for me to stay alive? And... Is there any reason, any purpose that I should serve? I can't think of one at a moment's notice. Wait! Notice? The fake letter that Chiaki gave me! The fake notice! Chiaki loves me! If I were to go away... What would become of him? Chiaki... Is he reason enough to continue life? I guess... A-And my children! W-What would they do without me?! They can't go motherless! But... I can't see them... I can't take care of them... I'm stuck here! No... I-I... No... I have to pull through! For Chiaki! For my kids! I have to!"

Kaitou Jeanne took out her ribbon-like weapon, in case she needed it on a moment's notice. She looked around, trying to figure out how to get out. The window could easily be broken through, but she was still so big, she wouldn't be able to fit through it. Nice thought to have... The only reasonable way out would be the doors to the jail cell. Well, to Jeanne, at least, this was reasonable enough... She'd cause a ruckus, but... But then what? What next? They'd catch her again, that's what. So much for _that_ plan... But if both the exits failed to satisfy her, how would she get out? This was the million-dollar question. One that'd be hard to answer. She had no other alternative. She'd have to use the appropriate way out. Knock on the door and ask to get out. Though, Jeanne's knock would be different from what one would expect.

Jeanne pulled up her ribbon and slashed through the iron doors. _That_ was Jeanne's knock. Now for her ask! Jeanne ran through the doors and ran into the police brigade she knew would be waiting for her. The crowd was to big to jump over. Either the crowd or her, anyways...

"Are you going to go down easy or will I have to take you down myself? Knock you guys down to size?" she cockily asked.

"Nice bluff, Jeanne, but we aren't going down as eaily as you'd hope!" they answered.

"Hmmm... Well. Sorry to hear that. I don't like hurting you guys. But you do look kind of cute when you're flying in the air, like birds."

"L-Like birds?! What an insult!"

"It was meant to be one."

"Why, you little-"

"Whatcha gonna do? Huh, big guy?"

"B-Big guy?"

"Yeah. Personally, I'm into big guys like yourself."

"Into?"

"Mmmm... Strong muscles, great hair, nice face... Oh, yeah. My dream guy..." she said dreamily.

All the cops were thinking, 'Wow! She's really cute when you get to see her up close like this!' while Jeanne was thinking, 'I think it's working!'

"I-I have great hair!"

"But! I'm the one who has the muscles! She said she's into that!"

"I'm stronger, though!"

"No you aren't!"

Finally, Jeanne's plan was all coming together.

"Well, I also like smart guys... Mmmm... And cute ones." she said.

"Um! I'm smart!"

"I'm cute!"

"You wish!"

"Yeah! Not on your life!"

"You think you can win Jeanne over?!"

"Do you think you can?"

"You wanna take this outside, buddy?!"

"Anytime, anywhere!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"That's it! You're going down!"

The whole group broke into a physical fight. Jeanne's plan was successful and she snuck right out.

Now out, she headed for the one reason to live: her family.


End file.
